Blessing
by TheMoonIsLowTonight-funkyfish
Summary: One-shot, short and sweet. Remus is faced with a challenge, and he is more terrified than he has ever been in his life. And what is this terrible deed? It didn't really need to be rated T, but I didn't see the point in rating it any lower. Give it a go.


**Blessing**

**I know, it's been far too long since I uploaded anything. **

**Here's a very short one-shot. I hardly planned this at all, I was just sat around doing nothing, and this popped into my head. Enjoy; it was fun to write. **

He had never been this scared.

He hadn't been this scared when Greyback was chasing him through a forest when he was five years old. He hadn't been this scared when his parents locked him up, alone in their basement for his first full moon. He hadn't been this scared when Sirius and James told him that they knew what he was, and he was faced with losing the two best friends he'd ever had. He wasn't this scared when he worked out that he had to tell his first girlfriend why he disappeared for a few days every month, even though he'd chickened out in the end, so she got angry because he didn't trust her, and dumped him. He hadn't been this scared when James and Lily were hiding from Voldemort, or even the first time that he told Tonks that he loved her, even though that was one of the happiest moments of his life.

This was a very different kind of scared. This was nerves, attacking his mind and body from every angle, slowly eating away at him from the inside. In some ways it was a better kind of scared, in the sense that he couldn't die from this, at least not directly. However, in other ways, potentially much stronger ways, this moment could ruin the rest of his life. It could take everything that he held dear, and rip it away. He could lose everything, and that thought alone chilled him to his very core.

He knew that he had to do this though, and if he did, if it all went well, he may well have another of the happiest moments of his life sometime soon, after a few more utterly terrifying moments.

He took a deep, steadying breath. He knew that he had to do this. He wanted to do it. If he did this, he would hold the possibility of being happy, happier than he ever had been, for the rest of his life.

The fact still remained though, all of the times that he had felt any level of terror, all put together, didn't even cover how he felt at that moment. Perhaps he had found a new shape for his Boggart to take. He glanced up, focusing his eyes just a little to the right of the man sat opposite him, mentally preparing himself to do this with minimal stress.

It shouldn't be this hard, he told himself. I'm being ridiculous. Another deep breath. Do it now.

His eyes snapped forward as the man chuckled. Remus smiled weakly, then gave a single laugh in reply, as if to acknowledge that he was in fact, being stupid to be nervous like this.

He smiled genuinely now, as he remembered the reason why he was here, and was suddenly filled with an unexpected sense of courage. Before he could speak, however, he was beaten to it.

"I know why you're here," he was told. "You're wasting your time and your nerves."

Remus could feel his face turning paler and paler, even more so than usual, as the man continued.

"I already know exactly what you're going to say, and I know what my answer is going to be. I decided the first time I met you, what I would say. I could see this day was coming, perhaps not so soon, but I can't deny that it wouldn't bother me whether it happened today or in twenty years. My answer would have always been the same, because I know you, Remus. I've only met you a handful of times, but I know," he paused for what Remus knew to be nothing more than dramatic effect, "that I like you. So you can ask me now in perfect confidence, and know that you will receive the answer that you had been hoping for."

He sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, daring Remus to ask the question burning inside him.

Remus took one last breath, before he made the terrifying decision, and changed his life forever. And as he did, he couldn't help but smile.

He asked. He asked the question that he had wanted to ask for weeks, but had been biding his time for. He poured his heart into the question, hoping dearly that he would receive a positive response. He was no longer even mildly scared, which amazed him somewhat, although it probably shouldn't have. He knew that this was right, and it had to be done, he wanted it to be done, needed it with all of his heart.

As he finished his speech, he smiled, because across the table, Ted Tonks was smiling too, saying; "You have it."

**Wow, it's shorter than I'd thought. So tell me what you think. If you're confused, which my Beta has told me isn't too likely, but a possibility, just think of the chapter title, and work it out. **

**Ok, so I have some explaining to do: For those of you waiting for one of the many Twilight chapters I've promised; they're all in progress. For those of you waiting for the Big Bang Theory chapter, it's in progress. Slightly slower progress, and I'm less likely to finish it now, but it's half written. Or half not written, depending on whether you want to be optimistic or pessimistic. **

**And for those of you wanting a follow-up chapter for this, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. **

**Reviews are love, and I love you, so review please. You may receive a taster in return, eventually. I don't have a clue what of, but you just might. I'm making no promises just yet, but the summer is on its way, so I should have more time to write soon, and Remus is an excellent source of inspiration. He quite possibly could take over Carlisle Cullen's role as my favourite fictional character. If you want any more info, be sure to check my profile and follow me on Twitter Rachisamazin **

**Laterzzz… xxx **


End file.
